Talk:Broom Hatter
In Kirby Mass Attack Where was Broom Hatter in Kirby Mass Attack? I don't remember her being in that game, aside from the sprite that's on this article, but I don't remember where she was in the game exactly, and it should be added to this article. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'So vague.']] 21:31, July 12, 2014 (UTC) : Oh wait...I just realized that IS a section covering K:MA. Sorry for the confusion.[[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 22:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::The page says she makes a cameo appearance in Brawl Ball during Marx's black hole attack. Iqskirby (talk) 01:25, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I just realized that, which I stated above. I can see why you were confused at first though, considering the fact that I just changed my signature before stating that. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!']] 04:11, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Um... I don't understand why Broom Hatter is a female. Santiago Reveco Lepe (talk) 17:39, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :Her gender is referenced in a Super Smash Bros. for Wii U trophy, if that's what you're wondering. Iqskirby Happy February 22:16, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :: Then again, her Guest Star pause description states that she's actually a male. I think it's best if Broom Hatter is actually left genderless. Rorosilky5 (talk) 09:13, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :::I think that'd be a good idea. Let's leave Broom Hatter ambiguous overall for now. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 14:12, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Regarding the page image Shouldn't we have an image of Broom Hatter's regular appearance with her witch hat rather than her Friend appearance in ''Star Allies? This also goes for the rest of the game's Friends, since their designs are specific to Star Allies. DryKirby64 (talk) 03:02, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :I see your point, but if people want to see the enemy forms, they can look in the gallery or elsewhere on the page. We generally try to have artwork from the most recent game in the info box, and for Copy Ability enemies, it's usually their Friend forms. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:21, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::That's fair. The enemy forms are more commonly seen, so it didn't make sense to me to keep them relegated to the gallery. But I see what you mean regarding using artwork from the latest game. DryKirby64 (talk) 03:27, April 4, 2018 (UTC) category why is it in the category female characters,even though the page always refers to broom hatter as it or he? more importantly,why is it in the category female bosses,when it's not a boss? :Super Smash Bros. for Wii U refers to Broom Hatter using female pronouns. We also used to refer to Broom Hatter on the page using female pronouns until Kirby Star Allies used male pronouns. We can opt to remove categories referencing gender here due to this, if you wish. As for bosses, Broom Hatter counts as a boss in Kirby's Avalanche. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:53, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Well, I do suggest to remove the categories to avoid any confusion, as we currently don't have a definitive gender for Broom Hatter, similarly to Gryll. It could just simply be a translation error, but that's highly unlikely. Since two games refer to it with different gender-associated pronouns, it could get a little confusing. For now, let's not add it to gender-associated categories and whatnot until we get a confirmed gender. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 23:08, July 10, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan name where did this page get its name when it was first made?i am pikapika200 (talk) 17:05, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :Broom Hatter appears in Kirby’s Dream Land. The player can find all of the enemy and boss names from said game by beating Extra Mode. Iqskirby (talk) 17:23, September 11, 2018 (UTC) oh,yeah,so any other kirby games with enemy and boss names found by beating extra game?i am pikapika200 (talk) 20:22, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :Not quite. However, in Kirby’s Dream Land 2 and 3, you’ll see the enemy names if you get the “bad ending,” and Kirby 64 has info cards that you can collect that give names. Certain other games also feature enemy casts. Iqskirby (talk) 22:03, September 12, 2018 (UTC) which games feauture enemy casts?i am pikapika200 (talk) 15:13, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :I’m pretty sure only KDL2 and KDL3’s bad endings feature enemy casts. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 16:51, September 23, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan ::*KDL after beating Extra Mode ::*KDL2 & 3 upon getting the bad ending ::*K64 by collecting Info Cards during the Goal Games ::*KCC in the credits ::*KEY in the Patch Plaza area of Quilty Square ::*KMA in the credits (Japanese version only) ::*KatRC in the form of figurines ::KSS(U) names all of the Helpers and bosses. KatAM names all of the enemies when you attack them. Iqskirby (talk) 21:43, September 23, 2018 (UTC) oh,not to mention return to dreamland,triple deluxe,planet robobot,and star allies name all mid-bosses and bosses near healh bars.